Wolverine and Maia: Book One
by HomoLupeuslover
Summary: Reposting in first person! An alternate reality about our favorite Wolverine and a mutant named Maia!
1. Close Encounters of the Fifth Kind

So I was lying in bed asleep, when this whole thing started.

Let me back up. I was on the run from the cops in NYC, because I had knocked off this shoe store. You take one pair of Nikes, and they get all "the target is escaping down 22nd. In pursuit." Whatever. It reminded me of _Bullitt_, but my car didn't blow up in the end. Anyway! I was hiding out in this school, Professor Xavier's School for the "gifted". Right. I knew as soon as I walked in, that the place was full of mutants, like me. So I used one of my newer powers, invisibility, and decided to wander around. This bell rang somewhere, and all of these teenagers came pouring out of their classrooms. I did my best to avoid them, but I ran into a few people. No one noticed though, because the hall way was so crowded. I even ran into the professor himself! That's why I hid out in this room, see. I couldn't quite control the mind reading bit yet. So I wandered off into the living area. The only room that was unoccupied and locked was room 192. I picked the lock and went in. I didn't have a change of clothes, so I grabbed a sweat shirt out of the closet and lay down. It was the first bed I had been in for weeks, so I fell asleep pretty quickly.

I woke up to find this guy with knives standing just next to the bed. He was staring at me, and I could hear what he was thinking, thanks to the new powers from the professor. _I'll escort her out_ he thought_, by force, if I need to._ No way was I leaving without a fight. Using what telekinetic powers I had, I threw him against the wall, pinning him there. I flitted through his mind trying to find out what was going on. Logan, on the other hand, decided to yell. "Help! Hummmph"

Well, I had to get him to stop yelling! I clamped his mouth shut. He kept thinking of me as _him. _ It was starting to bug me. Just as I was about to tell him, I heard a shout from the door. I knew it was someone named Kurt from Logan's thoughts. So Kurt yelled "Logan!" and ran in. He disappeared in this cloud of smoke that smelled oddly like sulfur, and reappeared right next to me. He made the mistake of grabbing my exposed wrist, and I realized he was a teleporter. Well, I used that power to get behind him, and shoved him against the wall over by Logan, holding him there to. THEN this other chick with white hair ran in. Her strikingly blue eyes turned white, and she shot freaking LIGHTNING out of her hands at me.

Can I just cut in and say: WHAT! That's cheating. Lightning. Really.

Anyway, I teleported across the room and touched her cheek, getting her powers too. So she decided to shoot lighting at me, so I teleported away. I couldn't quite control the lightning yet, (sometimes it takes me a while to get the hang of my new powers) and it started shooting out of my hands. It must have looked like I was aiming at her, but I really wasn't. I know Logan thought I was, and he started to figure out that I was a girl.

"Freeze!" Someone ran into the room behind me. He had on this dumb looking visor thing, and was being followed by a redhead. _Jean and Scott_. I knew them from Logan's thoughts. My hands were still spitting lightning, but I felt myself gaining control. Just as I thought nothing _else_ could go wrong, Professor Xavier himself rolled in.

"What is going on?" I felt myself freeze. Even the bolts of lightning stopped mid-air. It was pretty cool, actually.

"Let's see who you are, shall we?" said the Professor. He gestured, and my hood fell back to reveal what must have been a rather scared looking eighteen year old girl. Scott gasped. It isn't that hard to tell that I'm a girl is it? Logan, it seemed, finally figured out why I "Looked different". Since I still couldn't talk, thanks to the Professor, I had to do that thought-projection thing I found he was so fond of. I know I sounded rude, but I was in a bad mood.

"**Is this really how you treat your guests?**"


	2. Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

So after the professor let us move again and I let Logan and Kurt down, he took me to his office and we had a chat. It was mostly "who are you", "why are you here", "what can you do", and that sort of thing and I had to explain to him that I also would absorb other people's attributes as well. I didn't touch Logan because the metal was grafted to his claws, and to replicate his claws, I would have to replicate his adamantium. Now, one of the other powers I have is replicating metal, I don't know where I got it, but I had replicated adamantium once, and it was very difficult. That much would have been... nearly impossible. Then he called in this girl with an odd white stripe in her hair. Marie, sorry, Rogue, brought me a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt to change into. We had basically the same powers, it turned out, and so she brought me a pair of gloves, too. I left on Logan's sweatshirt, though. It was cold. While I was changing, the Professor called all of the X-Men into his office to explain.

"Maia's power is quite extraordinary. She has the ability to copy other mutant's powers, a bit like Rogue." He explained "However, unlike Rogue, she does not harm the person, and she can keep the powers she acquires and use them later. We do not know how many powers she can use at once, but it seems that she has already acquired my powers, along with Storm's, Kurt's, and another mutant who can become invisible." Just about that time I walk in, and I hear Logan ask the obvious question.

"Why didn't she copy my powers?" The professor looked at me, and I realized that I would have to explain that one.

"One of the other powers I copied was the ability to produce metal." I said. They all turned to me. "Adamantium is one of the harder metals to produce. Since it is coating your bones, I didn't know if I would have to produce that as well. That would have been painful and unpleasant."

It is uncomfortable having everyone stare at me, so I walk over and stand next to the professor. He said "I have a school map for you here, along with a room key. I would show you around myself, but I have a class to teach in ten minutes."

"I will show her around." That surprised me. Logan didn't seem to be the type to offer to show around the new girl. His explanation helped, but it seemed a little shaky. "I feel bad about scaring you. Let me show you around to make up for it."

"Sure!" was my genius reply. Way to make an intelligent first impression.

Talking to Logan, I found out he was a student here, because he had never had a real education. Odd, I thought, but he only looked 30-ish, so whatever. So after Logan showed me around, walked me through my day, he showed me to my room. I was in room number 237. Funny, I thought, just like in_ The Shining_.

"This is your room, then." I opened the door and walked in. It looked exactly like his room; generic, clean, and undecorated. I would have to get some posters or something. Then Logan said "I have lunch now. Do you want to come with me? I can introduce you to some people..."

"That sounds great." I said "Let me just hang up my sweatshirt. Actually, it's yours. Here" I tried to give it to him, but he just shook his head and said:

"Keep it until you can get something else to wear. Have you ordered anything yet?"

"Thanks!" I said, a bit surprised "And yes, I did, with a bit of Jean's help."

I walked over and hang the sweatshirt in my closet. "Let's go, then"

I try to walk out but Logan grabbed my wrist.

"Wait..."

I could feel myself absorbing his powers. Crap. I turned to look at him with a gasp. I looked at his hand on my wrist and back at him. I saw his eyes widen as he realized what happened before my eyes rolled back and I collapse, writhing, on the floor.

Growing the bone claws wasn't so bad, but the adamantium grafting itself to my bones was agony. I was hardly aware of Logan anymore; I was distracted by the molten metal creeping over my bones. I faintly heard his exclamation.

"Holy..." I was vaguely aware that he ran to the door, and I heard him yell.

"Kurt! Get the Professor and Jean NOW!" a second later, I can smell sulfur, and I hear the professor's wheel chair as he rushed into the room. It was weird, but I could hear everything they were saying.

"What happened?" he asked, and I was more afraid of the quiver in his voice than anything else. Logan stammered out "I just touched her wrist..."

I couldn't help it anymore; the adamantium was traveling along my spine. I screamed. I felt bone claws shoot from the back of my hands, and heard my scream rise in pitch. Through my cracked eyelids, I could see a slow moving, silver liquid crept along them. A shudder ran through my entire body, throwing me onto my back, my hands clawing the air in front of me. Through the pounding in my ears I could hear the professor whisper "The adamantium..."

I screamed again, and I could feel my teeth shifting, growing longer and sharper. I felt like I was being stretched, like I was getting taller. The bones in my face shifted, ground together into a new shape. I felt like I was growing old. My hair grew out, and turned white. Suddenly, my claws shot back into my forearms, their coating complete. My hands whipped to my face, and I could feel my skin ripple. The adamantium was coating my skull. I scratched my face with my nails, and the cuts healed almost immediately. I collapsed, utterly spent, and felt my mind float over everyone else's, settling into Logan's mind, where there was less pain. Through Logan's ears I heard Jean yell "Out of the way!"

She wrapped me in a cocoon of telekinetic energy, lifted me gently, and ran out of the room. The Professor followed her. I felt Logan sit down heavily on the bed, then after a moment, rest his head in his hands with a groan. That was when my body shut down, and my mind went with it.


	3. Goodbye, Sandra Dee

I opened my eyes. I realized that I was in a hospital, strapped to a beeping machine. The professor was next to me. Logan was in a chair in the corner, his head tipped back, resting on the wall. His arms were folded, and his legs were stretched in front of him. He was asleep. I smiled, he looked so peaceful, and then I looked back to the professor and whisper. "What happened?" I sounded different.

The professor looked up, startled, and then relaxed when he realized that it was only me. He explained, "You copied Logan's powers. You now have his claws, his healing powers, and his age resistance. However, you also copied the age that he is, because that is when he stopped ageing. You are now about twenty eight years old physically. Since your body was already changing, your hair turned white, much like Storms. We are not sure why." I tried to grasp all he said, and come up with an intelligent response, but what I said was "Whoa. Is there a mirror I can look in?"

Nice, huh? Ah well. The professor smiled softly and said "Over there."

I stood up and looked in the mirror. Looking back at me was a woman, about twenty five, with short, thick white hair, large brown eyes, perfect teeth, and a trim, athletic looking body. She was also wearing a hospital gown. It took me a second to realize that the woman was me. Huh. I felt oddly heavy, but I realized it was the adamantium weighing me down. I had to ask, "Do I have claws, too?"

"Yes." He said with a laugh "Just think about them, and they will come out of your hands."

I thought about having claws, and they emerged, in triplicate, from the back of each hand. That was an odd feeling. I found out later that I had developed different muscles during the transformation. I gasped in shock, and at the sound Logan twisted in his chair, falling to the floor. I giggled. Odd, I thought, I never giggle. Logan's head snapped up, and he jumped to his feet, exclaiming "Maia! You're alright!"

"I am now. Look! I have claws! This is so cool." I felt like such an idiot, but I didn't care. I was wearing a hospital gown, for God's sake, so give me a break; I already must have looked stupid.

Logan laughed. Somewhere, deep in the school, a bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell.

"Logan, you have class." The professor pointed out "I can take care of her."

Logan looked at the professor, then back at me. He looked indecisive. I kind of liked the way he wanted to stay here with me. I had to get him to leave, though. You know, so I could put on pants. "Go. I will see you after class."

Logan seemed relieved. He smiled. "Ok. I am glad you are feeling better."

He walked over to the chair in the corner, scooping up his books. Another bell rang. He waved to me, and then ran out of the room. I was confused as to why he was there, so I asked the professor. He smiled just a little, and said "He was worried about you. He hardly left your side since the accident." He picked up a bag from the floor and handed it to me "Here, Rogue picked out an outfit for you. You can change in the room over there."

I looked inside, and couldn't suppress a grin. "Good choice."

* * *

I had the best moment ever, after I got out. Have you ever seen Grease, when at the end Sandy walks over to Danny, and the boys all stare at her? It was like that.

A group of boys walked out of the classroom, laughing. Logan was walking backwards, talking to them. Suddenly one of them stopped, staring at something behind Logan. The other boys followed his gaze, and froze. Logan turned, and his eyes widened. I am standing in the hall, talking to the Professor. I had on riding boots covered in chains and buckles, like the ones Michael Jackson wears in the video Bad, over black jeans being held up by a metal studded leather belt. My white tank top came down to just above my jeans, showing a strip of skin at the waist, and I had on black leather riding gloves. A black leather jacket was thrown over one shoulder, and my spiky white hair was being held back by a pair of black sunglasses. A chain connected my front pocket to a wallet in my back pocket. I pretended not to notice them, but 5 people thinking _who is that? _at the same time tends to get your attention. Logan turned to look at his friends, and whacked one to get his attention. They all looked at him. He smirked, raised his hand, and called down the hall to me.

"Maia!" I turned. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him, and with his friends standing stupidly behind him, I had to try hard not to laugh. I waved back. The professor said softly that I could go, and then turned away. I thanked him, then turned and strutted over to the boys. I decided to mess with them, so I completely ignored all of them, keeping my eyes locked on Logan. "Hey." Nice opening, Logan.

"Hey." Well, it's not like I could do better. Logan smiled, and said "I have lunch now. Are you hungry?"

"Famished!" well, I hadn't eaten in a week.

Logan shifted his books to his right arm, and held out his left to out to me. I took it, and we walked off to lunch.

"So, who are your friends?" I ask. They were all staring at me.

Logan shrugged "Just some guys in my class."

Even though we were sitting at a two person table in the corner, Logan and I were attracting a bit of attention. The boys Logan was with were all sitting at a table nearby, openly staring at us. Some people who walked in did a double take, not grasping what they saw. I let my mind wander over theirs, and heard many people asking who I was, why I was dining with Logan, and whether or not we were going out. I giggled as I bit into my apple. "What are you laughing about?"Logan asked.

"Just your friends' thoughts." I winked at the table of boys. Most of them blushed and looked away, but some looked around, wondering who I was winking at. Logan and I laughed. Then he asked me "So, what classes do you have this afternoon?"

I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket and glanced at it. "I have Advanced Chemistry, Geometry, PE, and Claw & Tooth Defense and Attack." That last one was odd. Why did they even have that class?

I was distracted from my thoughts when Logan said "No way! We have all of the same classes!"

"Fun!" at least I would know someone in my classes. I wondered if my ... ah... 'entrance' had been found out by the student body. Then that guy, Scott, came on over the loudspeaker.

"All afternoon classes have been canceled due to power failure."

A cheer went up in the cafeteria. I looked around and, noticing that the lights were still on, turned to Logan for an explanation. "Power failure?"

Logan explained that they had separate generators, so the power can't go out. However, the people in the town don't know that, so they have to act like the power is out here. We had 15 minutes, and then they would shut down the power.

"I get it. So now what do we do?"

Logan seemed to think for a moment. "Well, we can go into town."

That sounded like a good idea to me. I could ride. I wondered if he had a motorcycle, or if we would drive. He probably didn't. Ah well. I decided that I should ask. "Cool. Can I take my bike?"

Logan seemed surprised. He probably thought I meant bike, not you know, bike. "What?"

"My motorcycle. I haven't ridden it in a while." That seemed to make more sense to him.

"Of course! I will take mine to." Sweet. He had a bike too. Maybe we could...

"HEADS UP!" Suddenly, a blob of mashed potatoes splattered across my lap. I jumped up. "HEY!"

Some boy, John, ran up. He paled when he saw who I was, and from his thoughts I gathered that the story of my arrival had, indeed, gone around. "Sorry!"

I decided not to kill him. I turned to Logan, grabbing my bag."I have to go change. How about I meet you in the garage in half an hour?"

Logan was still glaring daggers at the boy. "Sure. I'll see you then."

As I left, I heard something splatter and someone yelled 'Food fight.' I was glad I had gotten out of there.


	4. Do you think this happens everyday?

A half an hour later, Kurt, Scott, and Logan walked into the garage. Logan was carrying his riding jacket under one arm. They apparently didn't notice me, so I decided not to say anything. They were talking about dinner plans, apparently. Scott asks "Where are you gonna go?"

"I was thinking that pizza place... Maia!" he waved. I noticed that he changed to. He was now wearing a white t-shirt, and black jeans. I was leaning against my bike. It is, sorry, was 1963 Harley Davidson DuoGlide FLH. It was a beautiful bike, but I upgraded mine. I was still wearing my boots, but now had on a red plaid skirt that fell just above my knees over black leggings, and a red tank top. I was also still wearing my gloves, jacket, and sun glasses.

"Hey, just let me get my bike." He walked over to a Harley in the corner, and walked it over. I tried to contain my excitement when I saw it. He had a 1963 Harley Davidson DuoGlide FLH also, but it was black, and seemed a bit dusty. "We have the same bike!"

Logan seemed surprised. I guess that you couldn't really tell mine was still a DuoGlide. "Really?"

"Yeah, a 1963 Harley Davidson DuoGlide FLH, right? Mine was at one point, but then I rebuilt it. I replaced all of the iron with aluminum and titanium, so it was lighter, and I replaced the engine. That way it's faster. I also recovered it with red leather." I realized how odd that might have sounded. And the way Logan looked at me made me a little uncomfortable.

"That was probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard a girl say. I have never met a girl that knows about motorcycles." I giggled and blushed slightly. Logan smiled as he put on his jacket. Suddenly, Rogue ran in with a camera. She dropped to one knee.

"Picture!" Her camera flashed. "Logan, can you half-tuck in your shirt?"

I was rather confused. "What is going on?" Turns out that she was taking a photography class.

"Sure." Logan untucked his shirt. He was... built, I suppose is a good word. I did check him out, I admit it. I looked up and caught his eye. "Were you checking me out?"

I smirked. "No more than you checked me out when you walked in." Rogue took a picture, then left.

Logan's smirk matched mine. "Fair enough. You ready?"

"Let's go." We got on their bikes. Logan pulled out ahead of me, and began accelerating. I blew past him, letting out a whoop as I hit 70. I called back to him in my mind.

"**Anytime, grandpa!**" Logan laughed, and gunned it to catch up with me.

* * *

Logan and I were sitting in Tony's, a local pizza parlor. The end of a small Hawaiian pizza was sitting between us. We were both finishing the end of a second Doctor Pepper. We had a lot in common. We both liked the same foods, the same music, and we both love movies. The talk turned to powers. I told him about some of the powers I had, and he asked me about some of them.

"So, how did you manage to get Professor Xavier's powers?" he asked. That was an awkward question. I wish I had a cool story to tell him, but...

"I bumped into him in the hall." I could see Logan trying not to laugh. In between his snickers he said "No, really."

"I'm serious! I literally ran into him in the hallway, but he didn't think anything of it. It was the passing period, and I was invisible." Luckily, I was saved from more questioning by the entrance of Rogue, Kurt, and Storm. Rogue walked in, looked around, and saw us. The group walked over. Rogue was bouncing up and down, as if she had great news.

"Hey! Just so you know, Warren is back." That seemed to be her big news.

Logan seemed happy about that. "Good! It's about time."

I, on the other hand, was confused. Who was Warren? Storm seemed to notice my confusion. She explained. Out loud, she said "A student named Warren. He was away on a trip."

But in her mind, she said _He is a mutant named Warren Worthington III. We know him as Angel. He has wings._ Her mind flashes to a boy, about 18, with blond hair and angelic wings. Oddly enough, he walked in behind her as she was speaking. "That must be him, then."

They all turned, and saw Warren walk in. He saw us and bounded over. For a moment I was reminded of an excited puppy. When he spoke, I didn't think he took a breath the entire time. "Hey guys! How have you been? I missed you all. Wow, that pizza smells good. Storm, did you cut your hair? It looks good. How is you photography coming, Rogue? Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. You must think I am so rude! My name is Warren."

I felt slightly confused, and when he held out his hand I was slightly embarrassed. I wasn't wearing any gloves. I looked down. Logan helped out and introduced me. "This is Maia."

I looked up. "Hello. I would shake your hand, but..."

"Whatever. I would assume you have a good reason." I looked up at him, and saw that he understood. I smiled. He claped a hand to his forehead. "I almost forgot! The professor wants to see you and some girl, Logan. He said I wouldn't know her. I guess he means you, Maia."

Logan downed the last of his Doctor Pepper, and then stood. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "Are you ready to go?"

Remembering our conversations about movies, I had to quote one at him. "I'm going to be right behind you, holding on tight, and away we're gonna go, go, go!" everyone seems confused, except Logan, so I had to explain. "Ethel Thayer, played by Katharine Hepburn, in _On Golden Pond._"

Logan laughed. I liked being able to make him laugh. He walked over to the door and held it open for me. I could still hear Storm talking to Rogue inside.

"Do you think...?"

"For sure. Logan at least..."

"I think Maia too."

"We will find out, I guess..."

I stifled a laugh. They both watched as we get on our bikes and rode off.


	5. Dance, Magic Dance!

"I didn't know that I could retract physical powers like that."

"It is pretty cool." Logan admitted, "But the whole grow-wings-then-suck-'em-back-in thing freaks me out."

"Me too." It was kind of creepy to watch. It also felt odd, mostly because I wasn't sure where they went. We were walking to my room from the danger room. The professor had been putting me through my paces. We reached to my room, and I was about to walk in when Logan stopped me.

"Hey, Maia?"

"Yes?"

He looks down, suddenly shy. "I was wondering... you know the costume dance thing tonight?"

I tried to contain myself. I had been hoping he would ask me for _weeks. _"The masquerade ball? What about it?"

Logan was still looking down at the floor. "I was wondering if... Maybe... if you didn't have a date... you would like to go with me? As my date?"

He finally looked up at me. I was probably grinning like an idiot. "I didn't think you would ever ask me! Of course I would!"

Logan looked surprised, but happy. If I hadn't know better, I would've said he was about to blush. "That's great! I will see you tonight!"

"It's a date."

Now Logan actually was blushing. It was kind of cute, seeing the great Wolverine so flustered. "A date, yeah. Oh! It is... I will see you, then. Thanks... I mean... Bye!"

He walked away quickly, slightly pink, and with a big smile on his face. I walked into my room, and sent a text message to two people. Seconds later, someone is pounding on my door. I walked over and opened it, preparing for what I knew was coming. Standing outside were my two best friends, Aqua and Electra. Aqua was a small, energetic girl. I often compared her to solidified caffeine. She had the power to control water, and was never afraid to threaten to drench me. The other girl was Electra, the tallest of us, and she could control electricity. One of her favorite things to do was play videogames by touching the controller with just one finger. Cheatin', that's what I call it. There was no way she doesn't cheat, no one can get shot point blank with a shotgun in Halo and live.

The second I opened the door, they started talking. Yelling, really, in Aqua's case. "He finally asked you!"

Electra pushed me into the room, "We have to get you ready! Here!"

She handed me a flat, white box. It probably had my "secret, surprise costume" in it. I knew that were planning something for a while, I just didn't know exactly what. I decided to be nice and play along. "What is this?"

Aqua actually rolled her eyes at me. "Your costume, silly! Now go put it on, we have to get started on your hair!"

* * *

As we walk up to the dance, Aqua made me stand behind them, so Logan can "get the full effect". We looked good, I admit. Electra was wearing a white robe with large, feathered wings, and Aqua was wearing a deep blue dress with a lighter blue ribbon around the waist. They had dressed me in this stunning, shimmering gold and white dress, Logan later told me it looked like liquid candlelight, the way it shimmered as I move. It was accented perfectly with gold heels, and gold bangles. I had this gold wrap loosely around my shoulders. Aqua had swept my hair back and had put glittering streaks in it. I was instructed not to touch it, _or else_. I was also wearing a gold mask.

Logan didn't seem to realize we were there. I asked tentatively, "Logan?"

He turned, and like the drama queens they are, Aqua and Electra stepped aside. It must have the effect they wanted, because Logan dropped his mask in shock. Logan picked up his mask and stammered out, "Maia... you look... spectacular."

I giggled. Both of the girls looked at her, then Logan. Aqua decided to be kind and leave. "We will see you inside, then…"

They quickly walked into the dance, glancing over their shoulders as they went. Aqua was lucky I was in a good mood, and didn't kill her_. Amazingly stunning, golden Maia. _Really. He was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. I liked the cape. "Thank you. You look good as a phantom, Logan."

He smiled, and put on his mask. He bowed low to me, and then straightened. We were both trying not to laugh as he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Playing along, I curtsied, and then took his arm. "We shall."

Later that night, Logan was walking me to my room. We were laughing about something that happened at the dance. Logan was still wearing his jacket, but had taken off his mask, and holds it in one hand. His arm is around my shoulder. I am carrying my shoes and mask in one hand, and my other arm was wrapped around Logan's waist. We must've looked drunk, the way we were giggling. But, considering the party was something out of _Animal House_, we had a right to be a little off. When we got to my door, I unlocked it and turned back to him. He did one of the last things I expected. He took my hand and kissed the back of it softly. I dropped my shoes and mask in surprise. He straightened. "Good night, Maia."

He turned and began to walk away. "Logan!"

He turned back, and I threw my arms around him. I know, I know, but I couldn't help it. He was taken aback for a moment, then his mask joined mine on the floor and he wrapped his arms around me. One of my hands slid up to his neck, and I pulled him down closer to me. One of his hands stayed on the small of my back, and the other ran up my spine, coming to rest just between my shoulder blades. After a moment, I pulled back. Blushing, I managed to whisper, "Now that was a goodnight kiss."

Logan let out a strange sound, halfway between a growl and a moan, and pushed me against the wall. His mouth connected with my neck, making me inhale sharply. Now, he was the first boy that I kissed, but I didn't think either of us would complain. I pulled him up to my level, and kissed him again. After a few minutes, Logan breaks the kiss. "Goodnight, Maia."

He picked up his mask, and walked away slowly. As he got to the end of the hall, he looked back at me, and smiled. Then he disappeared around the corner. I slowly picked up my shoes and mask, and then walked into my room. I couldn't do anything but lean against my door. I knew I had a big, stupid grin on my face, but I didn't care. Best. Night. Ever.


	6. The truth is I gave my heart away

"What do you mean, he kissed you!"

I hate it when they talk in unison like that. Really, did they think differently, or did they have some form of telekinetic connection? "What does it sound like I mean?"

Aqua's hands fluttered in front of her, like they do when she gets exited. "But he can't! He is already in the X-men! He can't date a student!"

I tried to explain "But we're not..."

Electra cut me off. "She is graduating in a week, though. He can date her then."

I tried again, "Guys..."

This time it was Aqua that cut me off. "Isn't he her sponsor, though? I thought that..."

Ok, enough of this. I had to stop them before they assumed anything else. Knowing Electra, it would get creepy soon. "GUYS!"

They turned to look at me. "First off: we aren't dating. It was just a goodnight kiss. Second: we still haven't designed my uniforms yet, and the designs are due tomorrow!"

* * *

In the gymnasium, a stage had been erected. All of the graduates were standing on the stage, and, one by one, they showed off their powers. I was last in line. I could not believe what I had to do. I didn't get to choose, Scott did. I had to walk up, and shoot fire out of one hand, levitate all of the chairs on the stage, grow and retract my wings, and finally shoot my claws out of the back of my hand. As I stepped back in line, claws still out, the Professor began making a speech. Logan, my sponsor, stood right behind me. He whispered, "Way to go, Maia."

I replied in his mind. "**Thanks, Logan**."

We refocused just in time to hear Professor Xavier finish his speech. " ... and now, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the newest X-Men!"

All of the newest initiates stepped forward, and a cheer went up in the gymnasium. Aqua and Electra ran over to congratulate me. Suddenly, Electra grabbed Aqua's arm. "Let's go congratulate Nick."

Aqua seemed confused "What? Why?"

Then I realized why. Logan walked up to us. "Hey."

Aqua turned, looking around for some reason to run away. Nick was her escape. With a yelled a "Nick!" they scampered away.

Logan looked slightly confused and turned to me. I shrugged and accidentally nicked him with my claws. "Sorry!"

Logan laughed. "Do you think claws still hurt me?"

He extended his, too. We both laughed. I knew that his lame joke was to try to make me feel better; he could tell I was nervous. He looked at me strangely, though. "What?"

Suddenly, he grabbed me, tipped me backwards, and kissed me! In front of everyone! Someone gasped, and those nearby quieted at the sight of us kissing, claws still out. I think about how it must've looked, but I really didn't care. Rogue ran up with her camera, and yelled what should be her new catch phrase. "Picture!"

Logan broke off and looked around, then back at me. I shrugged and pulled him back into the kiss. Someone laughed loudly, and people started talking again. Rogue started taking pictures.

* * *

Later, Logan, Kurt, Storm, Aqua and Electra were in my room, having a small party. Suddenly, Aqua stood up. "Presents!"

She looked so excited I had to laugh, and I accepted the long, thin box that she handed to me. It was tied with a yellow and blue ribbon. Weird. That must mean... I looked at Electra. She smiled, and I knew I had guessed right. "It's from both of us."

I smiled, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet, with four charms hanging from it; a blue crystal water drop, a gold lightning bolt, a tiny motorcycle, and an X shaped charm. It was perfect. "It's beautiful!"

I jumped up and hugged both of them. Kurt tapped me on the shoulder. "These are from me and Storm."

He handed me a box. Taped to the top was a picture of a motorcycle. It was black, and had flames coming from the front. It was a beautiful bike. I was confused for two reasons. One was, why did they get me something together? He was crushing on Aqua. He had been forever. Everyone knew _except_ Aqua. The second was, why did they give me a _picture_ of a bike? I had to ask, "What?"

They both laughed. Storm explained "We had your motorcycle recovered after Iceman's 'accident.'"

A few days ago, Bobby had "accidentally" torn the upholstery on my motorcycle. He and Aqua were practicing their icicle throwing when Bobby had hit my bike with one of his icicles. I knew there was something up, but I didn't know what. Now it made sense. "You guys staged that?"

Kurt smirked. "Yes."

I laughed, and opened the box. Inside was a riding jacket with flames on the sleeves, and a helmet painted to match. They were the coolest things I had ever seen. "You guys rock!"

I gave them each a hug. Logan cleared his throat softly. I turned to him. He blushed. Logan never blushed. Last time he did, was after the dance. "I got you this..."

He handed me a small black velvet box. Aqua was freaking out behind me. I set down the box with the jacket in it and took it slowly. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a ring, made out of some shiny material, with a design etched on its frosted facing. It was not a single color, but many, and it reflected the light beautifully. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled. "It is made out of adamantium."

I couldn't help but smile broadly, and put it on. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

I stretched up, and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, the P.A. crackled. It's the Professor. "I know that today is a big day, but curfew still applies. Lights out in five minutes."

After quick goodbyes, everyone left. I closed the door, then turned back to my room. Logan was still there! He scared the crud out of me. "Logan!"

He stood there, looking more tempting that anyone should in tight jeans and a button up shirt. His sleeves were pushed up above his elbows, exposing his tanned forearms, which were crossed in front of his chest. No. Focus. He shouldn't be here. "Logan! You should go, lights out in..."

He stopped me with a hand on my cheek. I was starting to get confused. He was here, in my room after dark, and that would lead to bad rumors. But I didn't really want him to leave. I wasn't planning on, you know, _sleeping _with him, but... Luckily he cut off my spiraling train of thought. "I just want a goodnight kiss."

Oh. My. God. I needed to calm down. "Sure."

I put one hand on his chest, and stood on my toes. I kissed him softly. "Now you really should... HEY!"

Suddenly, his arms were around me, pinning me to him. He silenced my surprised cry with a hungry kiss. My hands were caught between his chest and mine, but I kissed him back just as fiercely. The hand on my cheek slid around and tangled in my hair, and his other came up to rest on my waist. A deep moan rumbled in his chest, and I felt the vibrations in my whole body. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. I was drowning in him, lost in the sensations of the kiss. I was lucky he was there, holding me up, or I might have collapsed.

I slid my hand around and cupped the back of his neck. With the other I undid the top button of his shirt. He moaned, a luscious sound, as I slid my hand lightly over his collar bone, and his breathing became more rapid. His hand slipped down, and pulled my hips against his. I quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he let it fall to the floor. His ribbed white undershirt was tight against his well-muscled, heaving chest. I ran my hand along his stomach, marveling at the feel of the hard muscle beneath the thin fabric. His mouth left mine and he nipped at my neck. I moaned and ran a hand through his hair. I let my other hand drift lower, and he pulled back with a gasp as my hand brushed the waistband of his jeans.

His eyes were wild, dark. He was panting, and his hair was messed up where my hand was resting on the back of his head. "Wait. We can't..."

I pulled his head back down to my level sharply, and kissed him passionately. I squeaked as he pulled me against him, took a few stumbling steps backward, and fell onto my bed. Now I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. That was a step further than I meant to go. His hands ran down my body, and I shivered against him. In a quick motion, pushed me off of him and rolled over on top of me, pressing his body deliciously to mine. His kissing became more urgent, and he ran his hands over me once more. Coherent thought was no longer an option, but I managed to wonder what I was doing. I was not the kind of girl to throw myself at guys.

His right hand slid under my shirt, pushing it up. I shuddered as his hand slid over my ribs. I lightly traced his spine with one hand, and the other rested on the back of his neck. He broke the kiss, and bent his neck to kiss the dip in my collar bone. I sighed as he moved to my neck. My hand tangled in his thick hair, and his left hand slid down the side of my body, grabbing my knee. He pulled, hitching it up around his waist, pressing his hips hard to mine. Whoa. Wait. We had to slow down. I was going to protest, when...

"LOGAN! MAIA!"

We broke apart, looking at the door behind us. Scott and Professor Xavier were there, watching us. Oh. Shit. This must look... exactly what it was. "Crud..."

Logan rolled off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. I pulled my shirt down and sat up. I felt the professor enter my mind, and I couldn't block out the images of the last 10 minutes before he saw them. He gasped. Scott was completely oblivious. He was still ranting at us. "You both know that you cannot be in another person's room after curfew, especially not…"

The Professor suddenly cut him off. It was weird, to hear the Professor talk like that. "Enough, Scott!"

Scott stopped, looking surprised. The professor was staring intently at Logan. "Do you really feel that way?"

What was it with Logan and blushing lately? "Yes, professor."

Professor Xavier smiled. What had I missed? "Have you told her?"

Logan mumbled a "not yet."

Scott looked as confused as I felt. What the heck? Logan turned to me. He stumbled over his words, like I know he only does when he is confused or embarrassed. "I really like you. I think that I love you. No, that's not true. I do love you."

Holy... What the Hell? I don't... I can't... what? I felt myself blush. I look into Logan's eyes, and realize that I love him too. "I love you too, Logan!"

I threw my arms around him, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me. The professor interrupted with a soft "Ahem…"

Logan pulled away, grinning. "I will see you tomorrow, then."

He kissed me again softly, and stood. He left slowly, followed by Professor Xavier. Scott stood there for a moment, looking both confused and angry, and then followed after them, closing the door softly behind him. I fell back on my bed, stunned. I changed my mind. _This_ is the best night of my life.


	7. Is that your blood? Some of it, yeah

The next day, I woke up to my cell phone going off. It was like 8:30! Anyone who valued their life would not call me at 8:30. I couldn't reach it, so I retrieved it with my telepathy without getting out of bed. "Hello?"

I was nearly deafened by the yelling from the other end of the phone. I held my cell out at arm's length. From the hollering I gathered it was Aqua and Electra. "Guys? What is going on?"

Aqua apparently won the fight for the phone. "Give me the phone…. No, give it here. Maia? Are you awake? Good. What happened last night? I heard that you and Logan got caught kissing in your room! On your bed! After lights out! You're on speaker, by the way."

I sat straight up in bed. How did they know? "What? How did you find out?"

Electra squeaked on the other end of the line. Lucky she wasn't holding the phone, or it might have overloaded. Again. The last time she used my phone, she shorted it out. "So it's true! We are coming over. Get dressed!"

I hung up the phone, and then got out of bed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and then went to open the door. As soon as I opened it, Aqua and Electra turned the corner into the hall. When they saw me, they broke into a run. Skidding to a stop at my door, they started talking over each other rapidly.

Electra started "Maia! We heard that-"

Apparently, Aqua wanted to be included, because she interrupted with "-You and Logan were kissing in your room-"

"-Last night and you got walked-"

"-In on by Scott-"

"-And by Professor Xavier-"

"-And then he said he loved you-"

I had to interrupt. "HEY!"

They both stop and look at me. As if they were offended that I had interrupted them. "Can we not yell about this in the hall, please?"

They both pushed me into my room. Electra kicked the door shut. Just as they started questioning me, my phone rang. Of course, it had to be Logan, now didn't it? "It's Logan! Shush!"

I answered the phone. Aqua and Electra stood as close as they could, trying to listen. "Hi."

"Hi. I just wanted to know if you heard that we were a couple now. I have just been told by Kurt."

It figured that we would be the last to know. "Actually, I did just have it shouted at me."

Logan snickered. "Aqua and Electra, huh?"

Amazing. How did he know? "Yep. Hey, what are you doing?"

"I was just going to hang out with the guys in the Rec room. Do you three want to come?"

"I would. I," I looked at Electra waving at me. She pointed to herself and Aqua, smiling. "Sorry, we will meet you there in five minutes."

"See you then."

I hung up the phone. Electra held something up. Something white and with buttons. Crud. "Is this what I think it is?"

It was Logan's shirt.

Of course it was. Anything else would have been embarrassing, right? God. "Man, Logan!"

I snatched it away. Aqua laughed. "Now you have to tell us!"

I gave in. I wanted to talk about it anyway. Who else can a girl talk about boys with then her best friends? "Fine. I will tell you on the way to the Rec room."

I opened the door and pointed outside. Electra and Aqua looked at each other before quickly exiting. I followed. Aqua was the first to ask any questions. "So, what really happened last night?"

I sighed. I was starting to wish I hadn't said anything. "You promised."

Electra rolled her eyes. "You sound like a five year old." Aqua frowned at her. "Sorry, but it's true."

Now it was Aqua's turn to roll her eyes. "Can we just find out the truth? Because, in case you've forgotten, we're going to see Logan. Right. Now."

I started to explain what happened as we walked. They both gasped when I told them about his shirt, and when I talked about his pulling me onto the bed, Aqua's mouth dropped opened. I stopped, kind of embarrassed.

"But did you two actually do it?" Electra asked. "I want full details."

Nice. Isn't it great to know that my friends think so much of me? "No. No, we didn't. Thanks so much for asking. That, actually, is when Scott and Professor Xavier walked in."

Lucky for them, we were at the rec room by then.

As soon as the three of us walked into the Rec Room, Logan called out to us from one of the couches and waved. I caught his eye, and he tapped his temple. I went into his thoughts. "_So, do we get to act like a couple now? It's not like we can get in any more trouble over it._"

I smiled. "**I guess**_._"

I led the way over to them. Logan put down his game controller, and opened his arms. He winked. I giggled and slid into his lap. This brought out a chorus of cheers and whistles from the other guys. I smiled, and leaned back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my hair. He murmured "Good morning."

I had to fight to stay focused. His lips on my skin were threatening to... never mind. "Morning."

I kissed him on the cheek. A few of the boys groaned, and one, John, booed. Well, what were they expecting? What did they know? "What did you tell them about last night?"

Logan looked surprised. "Not a thing. But you forget, John can read minds."

Of course. I smirked. "Well, since they know everything…"

I placed a hand on his cheek, and stretched up to kiss him. More cheers. I started to pull away, but Logan leaned in, kissing me harder. We kissed him for a moment more, and then pulled away. I held my face near his for a moment. He smiled at me. I snuggled against him, and watched the other guys play video games. After a while, Logan looked at me. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

I hadn't. "No. You?"

Logan smiled. "I was waiting for you. Come on, I'm starved."

I got off his lap, and he stood up. I took his hand. We were both smiling, I knew, but it was just so natural with him. As we walk out, John calls after us. "Go back to her room, Logan! Maybe she will sleep with you this time!"

He was going to die. I whipped around, hands balled into fists. I was not going to put up with any crap from anyone, especially him. Logan grabbed my arm. His voice was low, a warning. "It's not worth it. He is not worth it."

I turned back to look at him. He shook his head slightly. He put his arm around my waist, and we walked out. "You know you left your shirt in my room."

Logan laughed. "I thought I might have."

We walk into the cafeteria. I grab a bagel and a mug of hot chocolate. Logan does the same. We sit at a table in the corner, the table that they sat at the first day. I began tearing my bagel into pieces, dipping them in the hot chocolate, and eating them. It's the way I have always eaten them. It always makes people ask questions, though. Logan asked the most obvious. "Is that any good?"

I smiled. "Yes. Here, try it."

I dipped another chunk of my bagel, and held it out to him. He ate it out of my fingers. The big idot. That's not what I thought he would do. He smirks at my shock.

Of course, though, something had to go wrong. John had to be there. "Woooo!"

We both turned. John was standing behind us, arms crossed, a stupid smirk on his face. I'm going to back up and explain. I _hate_ John. The first day I got here, he decided to 'initiate' me. It involved a blindfold, the pool, duct tape, and someone being thrown. Unfortunately for him, I was not willing to be thrown in the pool. In the end, someone did end up in the pool, and it wasn't me. Now he was standing there, smirking, and thinking things that I had a serious problem with. "So, Logan, how far did you get last night?"

I felt myself turn red, and my hands curled into fists. I tried to breathe deeply. John's smile widened. "Do you think that you could go all the way by tonight?"

I jumped to my feet. Logan reached out, but I shook off his hand. This guy was going down. John, apparently, didn't think I would do anything. "Hey hon, easy. I can think whatever I want."

I scowled at him. I hated it when people call me 'hon'. His thoughts were quickly turning perverted, although he had replaced Logan in his imaginings. I was ready to pummel him just for thinking of me that way, but to think of me and _him_. He was doing it just to piss me off, too. His grin widened. "Don't like what I'm thinking, do you? Would you rather I thought about you two..."

I lost it. I launched myself at him, hurdling the table separating us. I landed on him, knocking him to the ground. His head crashed into the table behind him. Good. I got off of him, and let him get up. I wanted to fight, not just wail on him. Give him a chance. I stood with my feet apart, and my hands up in loose fists in front of me. He stood, and swung at me pathetically. I took the blow, then punched him in the jaw. He swung at me again, and I caught his hand mid air, and twisted it sharply. I heard something snap in his wrist. John whimpered, and crumpled on the ground. Big baby. I stood over him, and he lashed out with his foot, kicking me in the stomach. I bent down, grabbed a handful of his shirt with my left hand, and pulled my right hand back to punch him. Logan caught my arm before I could hit him. I looked at Logan for a long moment, then let go of John's shirt. I couldn't beat the crap out of him with all of the people around.

I stepped away from him, and he stood. He spat blood, clutching his hand to his chest. "I was right. You are a freak."

Ok, no one calls me a freak. I turned and punched him right in the face. I felt his nose shatter under my fist. He stumbled, and fell into a chair nearby, holding his nose. I grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at me. I had something to tell this City-boy. This mutant who had discovered his powers safely at the age of 17, and who had never been harmed because of them. This sheltered wimp who's parents knew he was a mutant and loved him anyway. "Don't ever call me a freak. You have no idea what I went through. You don't know anything about me. If you mess with me again, I will kill you. That isn't a threat, by the way."

I hooked my foot around the leg of the chair, and pulled, dumping him on the floor.

"That's a promise."

I turned and walked out of the room. Once in the hall, I took off, running to my room. I didn't want anyone following me.

Just because you want to know, I will tell you what happened after I left.

Logan squatted down next to the John. "Oh, and by the way..." He apparently grabbed John's nose. "...don't mess with my girl."

He proceeded to twist John's nose sharply, ninety degrees to the right. John shrieked, and tried to pull away. Logan let go, straightened, and ran after me.

I love him.


	8. The Pit of Despair

I was sitting in my room when Logan quietly knocked on my door. "Maia?"

He opened the door a crack. I must have looked pathetic. I was sitting on my bed, head down, fighting tears. I heard my voice crack when I answered. "Come in, Logan."

He stood just inside the door, looking at me. "Hey. Are you alright?"

I can't help it anymore. I started crying. Logan rushed over to sit beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me to him. I wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying my face in his black T-shirt, sobbing. He held me for a few minutes, not saying anything, until I could calm down. I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "Sorry. It's just that... I hoped that I wouldn't be a freak here."

Logan smiled at me. "But you're not. Even if he said so, what is the big deal? He is a moron. And he got beat up by a girl."

I laughed weakly. Then I looked up into his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

The professor had just taught me how to project memories. "Can I show you?"

"Of course. Whatever you want."

I looked at him for a moment, bringing the memory forward. I would have to relive it, too, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I felt a tug, and we were no longer on my bed.

I was in a small, dark cage. In one corner was a pile of straw and a tattered blanket. My bed, I knew. I looked at my arms, and they were covered in red welts, from where I had been whipped. I knew my back looked the same. Suddenly, a door was thrown open, and three men walked in. A rough hand reached toward me. I didn't want to go. I lashed out, swatting the hand away. I felt a whip across my back, my face and arms. I crumpled on the floor in defeat. The men picked me up and carried me out. I could feel Logan's mind, watching the scene, shocked. _It gets worse,_ I thought. _Just wait._

I was thrown into a larger cage, surrounded by a curtain. As it opened, people were standing around, staring at him. A big man with keys opened the door, and walked over to me. The man pulled out a whip. I knew that if I didn't do what the man wanted, then I would be whipped in front of all of these people, and then would get no supper again. The big man began to talk to the crowd in another language. He pointed at me, and I just looked at him. The man said, in English this time. "Anytime, freak!"

I began to shift my shape, growing taller and thinner. I grew out my hair, then shortened it. I continued shape shifting to look like the people in the crowd. They began to screech and taunt, throwing their popcorn or peanuts at ne. I only knew one word in their language and that was the one that they said over and over.

Freak.

With a jolt, we were back on the bed in my room. I looked at him with wide eyes. He stared at me, amazed. "I had no idea..."

The tone of his voice, the pity, made me want to cry again. He pulled me into his arms. I felt safe, and I leaned into him, sighing. "I am sorry that you saw that."

After a moment, Logan asked "Do you want to go beat up John some more? He deserved worse than that."

I laughed weakly. "I am just glad that I managed to stop before I used one of my abilities against him. Then I could get kicked out. Now, I could just get suspended."

Logan pulled back, and looked at me. "If you get kicked out, I will follow you. You never have to be alone again."

I smiled at him, then remembered something. I reached under my bed and pulled out his shirt. "This is yours, by the way."


	9. I was running!

So a few weeks later, Logan and I were sparring in Claw and Tooth Attack and Defense. We were demonstrating a new way to attack with claws, because of our healing factor. That way, no one else had to get hurt, and no one else had to fight Logan. Or me.

Professor Xavier made the announcement over the loudspeaker _and_ in all of the student's minds. That was how we first knew something was wrong. "Attention! I need everyone to report to the auditorium! NOW!"

Logan and I stopped sparring, while the rest of the class looked around in wonder. I concentrated on the Professor, trying to figure out what was wrong. But what I found couldn't be right. There was no way. I must have gasped, because Logan grabbed my arm. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I must have read his mind wrong."

Logan looked at me skeptically. I never read minds wrong. So he knew something must have gone wrong. He took my hand. "Let's go."

Once everyone was assembled in the auditorium, the Professor came on stage. He looked nervous. This was a bad sign; Professor Xavier was never nervous. "I won't make this any harder than it has to be. The government has found out that we are a school of mutants."

Gasps and cries went up from the assembled students. The Professor held up his hands. After a moment, there was silence. He continued, "We have to get out as soon as we can. Anyone who can teleport, feel free to leave when you wish. Those with obvious, physical mutations, meet at the jet in 15 minutes. The rest of you, get to the garage in 20. There, some of the X-Men will be waiting. They will take you away and keep you safe. I need the X-Men up here now. Go!"

It took a moment for what he had said to sink in, but when it did, people took off running. Logan and I ran up on stage. I knelt beside his chair. He seemed very worried. "Storm, you and I have to take the jet. Get all of the kids somewhere safe. Jean, Scott, Warren, and Kurt will drive the cars. We have to get away. They know all of your names, and some of your faces."

Logan asked the question on all of our minds. "How?"

Professor Xavier sighed. "They hacked into Cerebro. Magneto is helping them. The rest of you have to hide in any way you can."

The X-Men all split up. Logan turned to me. "Let's hide together. They will never look for us in pairs."

I was relieved that I wouldn't be alone. "Sure. Let's go pack. I will meet you at the bikes in..."

Logan interrupted me. "I will come with you."

I looked into his eyes. Even without reading his thoughts, I knew he was afraid. "Sure. Let's go, though!"

Twenty-five minutes later, Logan and I were in the garage, strapping backpacks to our bikes. Someone walked in behind us. "Now, now, Logan..."

Both Logan and I froze. Literally. Neither of us could have moved, even if we wanted to. The voice continued. "We can't have you running away and spoiling the fun."

Someone in a purple cape and red helmet walked into my line of sight. Magneto. He continued his monologue, now speaking to me. "My dear, did they graft that awful metal to your bones, too?"

He pulled off his glove and stroked my cheek, so he could better sense the metal. Ha. I had his powers now, he just didn't realize it. He kept talking, oblivious. "They did. More experimenting on mutants. You are so young, too. When I get my hands on the..."

He turned from us and continued his rant. I reached out to Logan's mind. "_As soon as you can move, tranquilize him._"

Each X-Man was given a gun when they were initiated. It contained four plastic darts with a solution that tranquilized those shot. In the case of mutants, it neutralized their power for one hour. Slowly, I loosened the hold of Magneto's power on us, pushing it back with opposite magnetism. As soon as he could, Logan slowly bent down and grabbed the gun from in his boot. Magneto began to turn back to us, realizing that he no longer had control over his captives. Logan was faster, though. He whipped up the gun, aimed, and fired all four darts into Magneto's neck. He crumpled to the ground. Logan turned to me. "Your powers are so... helpful sometimes."

I laughed. Logan took three steps, and pulled me to him. I stopped laughing, and looked up at him. He bent down, and kissed me softly. A smile played on his lips when he pulled away. "Let's go."

We climbed onto our bikes and rode away. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. As long as we were safe, it didn't matter.

* * *

Grunt (over radio): I don't see anyone, Major. The place is empty.

The Major was standing just outside the garage. He could hear two motorcycles start up, and drive away. "Open this door!"

One of the grunts crept forward, and grabbed the knob. He twisted it slowly, and then burst into the room, his gun in front of him, ready to shoot. The garage was empty. The Major sauntered in, and saw Magneto lying on the floor, still unconscious. One of the grunts ran over to him and checked his pulse. The Major looked out of the still open garage doors, jaw clenched. "I will get them, the f******, I will. They can count on it."

He turned sharply on his heel, and marched out of the garage.


	10. I'd make a good husband, Jenny

So after riding for 3 days, we stopped in California, outside of a small hotel. We must've looked awful; we had been riding all day. I gratefully took off my flame-painted helmet and shook out my hair. Logan slapped the dust from his leather riding jacket. We both untied a backpack from the back of the bikes, and walked into the hotel. The concierge looks like he stepped out of an old movie; he had on a dusty green uniform with gold trim. He smiled like a used car salesman. "May I help you?"

Logan walked up to the desk. "We would like a room for tonight, please."

"May I have your names?"

"Maia and Logan Howlett."

I smiled. The concierge typed on his computer, then handed Logan a key. "The last door on your left."

I looked around. This was not a bad place. "Thank you."

Logan and I walked down the hall, and found our room. Logan unlocked the door and we walked in. I set down my backpack, and looked at Logan. There was only one bed in the room. For a second I freaked out, but I breathed deeply, and told myself to chill. Logan looked as embarrassed as I felt. "I can sleep on the floor..."

No, he couldn't. It would be fine. It was a king size bed, after all. "No, we can share, just not..."

Our conversation trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. I sat on the bed, because there was nowhere else to sit, and regretted it when Logan's eyes came to rest on me. Logan looked at me for a long moment, then walked over and stood in front of me. He took my hands. "Maia?"

He sank to one knee, and pulled a box out of his pocket, his eyes burning with determination and intensity as he looked into mine. Oh. My. God. He didn't seem to realize I was hyperventilating, he just kept talking. "Maia, I know that I haven't known you for a long time, but with now I realize that the only thing I am afraid of losing is you. I want you to know how much I care about you. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box, and inside, nestled in the black velvet, was a gold band with a small teardrop diamond in it. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Oh, Logan. Yes! Yes, of course!"

He got up and sat on the bed next to me. He took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto my finger. I sighed, and a single tear slid down my cheek. Logan wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

* * *

Logan woke up before I did. He had his right arm behind his head, and his left was wrapped around me. I was lying next to him, my head on his shoulder, and my left arm thrown across his chest. My ring sparkled in the light that peeked through the crack in the curtains. We were both still dressed from yesterday. (You Wish! I know what you were thinking. No, we didn't. Thanks.) He kissed me on the forehead, and I smiled; still only half awake. He whispered in my ear. "Will you marry me?"

I stretched and then propped myself up on one elbow. What? "You already asked me that, dummy."

Logan laughed. "I mean today. Now."

What? Yes, I would have. I shrugged. "Yes, I suppose."

Logan smiled and then reached over to grab his cell phone. He pressed a button, sending a text. A moment later, there was a cracking sound and Kurt appeared just inside the door. He scared the crap out of me.

"Kurt!"

I jumped off the bed. He smiled. I knew he was religious, but he wasn't a priest. That's when I noticed the bible in his hand. No. Way. "Logan asked me to preside over the wedding. I got a license online."

Crap. I must have looked shocked. But, come on, can you blame me? "Can you give me a minute? Thanks."

I ran to grab my backpack and then rushed into the bathroom. As I was changing, I heard Logan and Kurt talking. Logan thanked Kurt, and Kurt congratulated Logan. The closest I could get to a white dress was a white tank top and a clean pair of jeans. I walked out of the bathroom. I took Logan's hand, and we stood in front of Kurt. "Go ahead."

Kurt smiled, and began.

* * *

Logan shook Kurt's hand. "Thanks again, Kurt."

Kurt waved, and then disappeared with a crack. Logan turned to me. I was confused, but happy. I thought we would leave soon, so I started to pack. "Where should we go now?"

I shouldn't have said it. The second I heard the tone of Logan's thoughts, I could tell he had other plans. I straightened slowly, and turned to him. He smiled brazenly. "Well, you know, we do have the room booked until six..."

He didn't get any farther, because I had thrown my arms around his neck, and was kissing him. He wanted me to, so don't get mad at me. Trust me; I didn't force him into anything. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Behind Logan, the phone rang. He pulled back with a sigh, and answered it, never looking away from me, and never letting me go with his other arm. I could hear the electronic voice on the other end of the line. "Hello! We would just like to remind you that you must vacate the room..."

Logan dropped the phone, pressing his mouth to mine. His arms crushed me to him, holding me tight. He bent down suddenly, and lifted me onto the bed. I was lying on my back, and he had one knee between mine, and one on the other side of my leg. He kissed my hungrily, as he never had before. I could feel his need for me in that kiss and just the thought of it made my heart beat faster. I slid my hands under the back of his shirt, feeling the muscles in his back ripple under my fingers as he moved. He paused, sat up, and pulled his shirt off, throwing it out of the way. Then he bent down and kissed me again, running his hands over my hips. His lips trailed down my jaw bone, nibbling along my collar bone. I trembled, and Logan pulled back for a moment. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

He tried to sound like he was asking if I wanted to be with him forever. But I saw a deeper, darker question in the back of his eyes; did I want him? I smiled shyly, and hooked my leg around his waist. "All I want is you, Logan."

Logan bent, and kissed my neck again. As he slowly kissed his way up my neck, his hand slid over me, pushing my shirt up. I reached down, grabbed it, and pulled it over my head. I dropped it over the edge of the bed, and wrapped my arms around him once more. His lips met mine, and I knew that we both had exactly what we wanted.


	11. Every time I think Im out

The president sighed and rubbed his eyes. This new legislation had just passed 100% unanimously. Should he sigh it and be done, or veto it and have it get passed anyway? It was wrong, but it did make him feel better. He was well aware of his prejudices, but he knew most of America felt the same way. "Is it discrimination", he asked the empty room, "or is it preemptive measures?" Wearily he picked up his pen, and sighed his name at the bottom of the bill.

Legislation # 3263827

MUTANT REGISTRATION ACT

Check out Book Two! .net/s/6570418/1/Wolverine_and_Maia_Book_Two


End file.
